


【XFF】成熟(聖誕節賀文)

by Anstrid



Category: C-Pop
Genre: M/M, 舊文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Summary: 蕭受微H
Relationships: Khalil Fong | Fong Tai-tung/Hsiao Ching-Teng | Jam





	【XFF】成熟(聖誕節賀文)

「所以你趕不過來了?」男人的大手掩著半個機身，轉過身子背對一大群等待他的舞蹈員，帶點喘氣的正對大鏡子，輕聲問。  
他的語氣過份平靜，太冷靜了。

  
天知道他為了準備演唱會忙得昏天暗地，把所有綵排盡量堆在聖誕節前完成。  
儘管對台前幕後的工作人員很不好意思，還是千拜託、萬拜託的空出了聖誕節晚上的空檔，預留給電話那頭的男人。  
幾乎沒有休息時間的練唱，讓他辛苦得快啼血，結果相隔一個海岸的男人竟然因通告滿檔而未能趕來。老實說，世界上沒有人比明天開售票演唱會的歌手更缺時間的了，但他還是一點一滴的把時間擠出來，最後卻換來一大段空白，真諷刺。  
明亮的落地鏡清晰反映出自己寂寞得掩飾不了的眼神。但他卻沒有資格發脾氣、怒吼，只能選擇很善解人意的「理解」，如果再虛偽一點，還可以加一句「辛苦你了。」  
即使在這種情況下誰都應該埋怨應該反諷應該斷線，誰都可以，但不是他，不是蕭敬騰。  
  
因為他的戀人很溫柔，包容力比海更深邃，遇到什麼困難都可以微笑面對，而且從不發脾氣。  
如果自己胡亂開罵就顯得很幼稚、很任性。  
他承認自己很倔強、自尊心高，所以自覺付出的溫柔也不能輸他，要多成熟有多成熟，才不想淪為被保護的瀕臨絕種動物。  
最重要的是，他知道即使怒氣沖沖的開罵了，戀人也只會內疚的道歉。  
但那種歉疚的語調是雙頭刃，會把兩人也刺傷。  
  
道了歉那個人還是沒辦法從香港躍過來，所以他現在只能擔任懂事的角色，告訴他「不要緊，我也很忙，遲些再見。」  
他的語尾帶點顫抖，掛線太倉促，但這些都無關重要了。  
寂寞的聖誕節，他也可以快樂的渡過。家中有幾片想看已久的影碟，冰箱中堆滿微波食物，他決定吃喝玩樂一輪再早早上床睡覺。  
聖誕節，還不只是一個節日，沒有什麼大不了。  
蕭敬騰深呼吸幾次，然後微笑轉過身跟舞蹈員說「我們再來一次吧。」  
  
那邊廂，方大同瞪著掌心中毫無動靜的手機呆滯幾秒。淺呼口氣，呼不出心頭的鬱悶。  
他知道敬騰不高興，期待共渡已久的節日他們卻要分隔兩地，實在說不過去。  
他做好心理準備會給埋怨，甚至被怒罵也很正常，但卻沒有，敬騰只是淡淡的說不要緊，雖然大家都知道這些重要節日不在一起都「不要緊」的話，真沒什麼是要緊的了。  
這消極的應對令他心下一沈，更是抑悶得難受。  
  
他們在一起半年多了，敬騰從不對他發脾氣，甚至類近埋怨的語氣都很少出動，最多只是用圓滾滾的雙眼帶點傷感的看他，但眨眼幾下，那些負面情緒就被推回身體內了。  
其實方大同不樂見這樣，回想他們還是朋友的時候，蕭敬騰像個長不大的孩子王般愛吼就吼，甚至激動時會推他，下手有點不知輕重，再來嘿嘿笑著道歉。  
那時候的相處很自然、很舒服，現在卻像誰給敬騰套了個防護罩般，迫他在裡頭長大成熟，受了傷都微微笑說沒事，被刺了還要強裝冷靜。  
  
他怎麼能跟他說，他最愛看他肆無忌憚的笑容，當初就是那無拘無束如風的品性才牽動了他靜如水的心靈。如今眼見敬騰為了配合他，被愛情迫著成長，令人心疼。  
而最讓他心酸的是，這樣子的偽裝反而證明了這男人有多愛他，有多在乎他。  
  
想得入了神，方大同捏緊手中的行程表，盤算了一會。  
「我下通告後，要去台灣。」他跟助理說，已是肯定語氣。  
「可是…你最多只逗留五小時啊。」助理不敢置信，懷疑他是累瘋了。  
「嗯，五小時也要去。」方大同微笑，踏上台階。  
* * *  
  
蕭敬騰在排舞室多待了四個小時，讓有約的工作人員先按原訂時間離開，而沒有約的人則陪著他留下來繼續瘋狂的練舞。他揮灑著汗水不斷練習，直到最後一個舞蹈員離開了，才靜靜坐下來休息、喘氣。  
手機在顫動，他抓起一看，按下接聽鍵。  
「你這小子還在公司?之前是誰差點沒下跪哀求才挪出空檔的?」夏天劈頭就問。  
「嗯，沒約。」蕭敬騰用手點在地上打拍子，輕說。  
「沒約!?大同呢?」夏天的聲音扯得更高了，高分貝的叫聲穿透過來，蕭敬騰把手機挪開了點。  
「他忙。」  
「忙什麼啊那混蛋，讓我撥電話好好問他!」夏天捨不待親如弟弟的蕭敬騰受到什麼委屈，激動的要掛線立即打電話去質問。  
「夏姐，妳別煩他。」  
蕭敬騰語氣更沮喪，整個人彎曲，額頭抵在地上鑽動，像一只蝦米般側卧著。  
「你..唉，你以前不是這樣的。」  
連夏天都察覺到這平常霸氣又活躍的小子，一碰上愛情就像被針刺的氣球般洩氣，愛得那麼委屈又甘之如飴。但誰讓他委屈了?大同從來都是順著他的心意，只是這彆扭的小子想要變得更成熟而拼命鑽牛角尖，怪得了誰?  
他把心內的烈焰撲滅了，為了減少爭執，與喜歡的人走更遠的路。  
「你這次真的值得生氣，而且可以打他。」夏天笑一笑，她何時連發脾氣的適當時刻都要教他了。  
「我知道…」他知道，可是連人都不在了，他打空氣嗎?  
「要我過來找你嗎?」夏天嘆氣，放不下心來。  
「不用了，聖誕節快樂哦，夏姐。」他心中一暖，微笑。  
「你也是。」夏天也想不到說什麼，明知道他不快樂還怎祝賀。  
掛了線，蕭敬騰把身體蜷得更深，像如此就可以阻擋外來的攻擊般，默默療傷。  
  
直到蕭敬騰迷迷糊糊的冷醒，睡眼惺忪的望向手錶，已過了個半小時，離十二時還有四十多分鐘。  
他搖頭苦笑，竟然在聖誕節孤獨的睡在排舞室，他也把自己弄得太淒涼了吧?  
於是他套上了外套口罩，關了燈步出公司，走入了熱鬧的街道，穿梭於擠迫的人潮之中。  
我是透明的，我是透明的。他想。  
  
如果下次見到大同，我一定要打他。  
誰讓我變得那麼卑微了?連夏姐都看得出自己跟以往不同。  
心知兩人見面時間很少，他只想跟大同快樂的牽手走下去，不想把時間都浪費在吵架、冷戰上而已。結果，卻令自己更委屈了，這算什麼?  
  
走進人頭湧湧的地方，他擠夾在人潮中，抬頭看商場大銀幕上的歌星表演。  
看著看著，背部毫無預警的被擁進一個溫暖得幾乎燙傷人的懷抱，響起急急跑過來而引起的喘氣。蕭敬騰微張著嘴，然後忍不住垂下頭，盯著自己的鞋尖。  
久久，身後的男人的雙手繞上腰間，把他摟得更深更緊。  
蕭敬騰的下巴幾乎貼上頸窩，調整呼吸。  
男人溫柔如水的貼在耳後輕喃「別哭，我來了，別哭。」  
  
漂亮的大手撫上臉龐，想抹去泛紅眼角的一點點濕潤，蕭敬騰別開臉，搖頭。  
『我沒有哭。』男人知道他在表達這意思。  
腹側忽然傳來一陣酸軟的疼痛，男人疑惑，然後又迎來了更強的肘擊。  
  
他跟自己承諾過，下次見到一定要打他的。  
蕭敬騰低頭，雖然被抱著出撃不太方便，還是毫不含糊的一肘一肘的撃打在男人的腰側，出盡全力的撞打，但卻換來更緊的懷抱，沒有因為痛楚而鬆開。  
  
男人笑了，雖然很痛，還是愉快的笑著。  
蕭敬騰皺眉「你變態啊?」被打還笑得那麼開心，是不是被虐狂。  
嘖嘖，沒有預期中的哀號，害他也沒有心情繼續打下去了，而且手也很痠。  
  
「聖誕節快樂。」方大同微笑祝賀，他終於趕得及跟他一起渡過。  
他從來都捨不得他的寂寞。  
而敬騰終於肯放下成熟的偽裝，更讓他驚喜不已。  
蕭敬騰點點頭，裝作看大瑩幕看得很入神。  
  
等了很久沒有回應，方大同疑惑，把臉湊上前去，側望白皙的臉龐。  
蕭敬騰立即把臉別向另一邊。  
方大同笑出了聲音，細語安慰「好了、好了，我來了啊。」  
這次，他清楚看到懷中人濕得掩飾不了的淚眸和大顆大顆如珍珠的淚滴。  
「嗯…」蕭敬騰捏捏鼻尖，眼望別的方向，含糊的回應。  
蕭敬騰知道方大同沒有說出口，但心中一定在笑他『剛才說沒有，現在不是哭了?』。  
他也不想示弱，可是淚就是這樣啪躂的湧出來了，沒辦法。  
* * *  
  
「你還在生氣嗎?」方大同問，有點想笑又不敢笑。  
蕭敬騰沈著臉點點頭，撇開臉往前走，腳步急促想把他甩在身後，可是方大同的雙腿比他長一點，總是擺脫不了，很快又追上來跟他並肩。  
「我們只有四個多小時，你要繼續生氣嗎?」方大同低語，讓蕭敬騰瞪大眼眸回望他。  
原來他能夠趕過來是犧牲了所有睡眠時間啊，難怪這樣倉猝。  
可是，他決定了，往後該怒時候就要盡情的發怒，不想再扮什麼偽君子了，所以他更用力的點頭，換來方大同一臉無奈。  
  
「你要怎樣才消氣?」他湊近，一如往常的任著他鬧，雙眸如波瀾不起的湖水。  
蕭敬騰看他似笑非笑，好像完全吃定他生氣不出個樣子來的淡定，心中就更惱了。  
雖然不知道在堅持生什麼悶氣，但他一定要令這冷靜的男人為他失態才能消氣。  
雙瞳一轉，他帶點挑釁的伸出左手，平板的聲調「牽我手穿過這條大街。」  
方大同盯著他柔軟的掌心，有點猶疑不決。  
如果被拍到牽手照片他們真的百詞莫辯，可是敬騰的樣子那麼堅決、無畏無懼，好像在說「我完全不怕，你怕什麼?」  
如果現在退縮了他還怎麼繼續當保護他的人，怎麼有勇氣繼續牽他手走更多的路。  
於是方大同微笑，拉開自己的帽子壓在蕭敬騰頭上，牽起他的手，接受了這挑戰。  
  
人潮很擠擁，他握緊滲著冰冷的手，知道自己的體溫正過渡給他。  
他們低調的穿插在人與人交織而成的網中，方大同偶爾低聲跟其他人說「請借開，謝謝。」  
有些人認出了這麼熟悉的男聲和身影，想回頭瞧清楚，卻已沒了他倆的影子，只能張望。  
蕭敬騰被牽著，手心逐漸被烘得溫熱，後來更熱出了汗。  
他的心跳得很快很快，像快要蹦出來似的，如鼓擂般響過不停。  
大街走到一半，他開始受不了那種緊張得快窒息的感覺，拉搖大同的手臂，想要結束這折磨又刺激的小遊戲，豈料大同轉過來看他，勾起微笑「你想牽著手買個東西嗎?」  
  
蕭敬騰聽到他的挑釁，氣就不打一處來。  
你真的玩上癮了哦，現在生氣的是誰?還讓你反將我一軍嗎?  
懷著憤憤不平的心理，蕭敬騰也學著他給個燦爛的笑容，「走慢點。」  
方大同差點笑出來，還是維持鎮定「好，我們慢慢走」  
他把雙握的手放在大衣的口袋中，慢慢踱步，像怕其他人看不到似的慢條斯理。  
這次蕭敬騰嚇到了，大同是真的豁出去了啊，連聲譽形象都不在乎了嗎?他是不是玩大了?  
  
挨過了難熬的幾分鐘，蕭敬騰不安的左張右望，就是不看向方大同。  
怎麼街尾還那麼遠啊?  
他抬頭，恰巧看到一間台式飲品店，立即借故甩開手「我渴了，你替我買飲料。」  
「你喝什麼?」方大同笑著低頭問。  
蕭敬騰心想，我還讓你笑得這麼肆意!?  
「你去跟店員說，『想要珍珠奶茶，買給我最帥最俊身材最棒唱歌最好聽的愛人寶貝喝的』。」  
「啊哈哈哈哈哈…」說完，他自己也忍不住掩著嘴嘻嘻呵呵哈哈的笑，笑得腰也彎下來了，一道氣差點喘不過來，單手狠狠的拍上方大同的手臂，佩服自己竟然想出這個天衣無縫的主意。  
  
方大同臉上降下三條黑線，看向蕭敬騰自己逗自己，慣性的笑到岔氣，忍不住跟著露齒笑。  
他就愛看他這種從心而發的笑容，目光不禁顯得更柔和。  
過了一會，蕭敬騰終於消停了笑意。  
他的髮絲忽然被輕輕拉扯，頭上的帽子被拉開了，方大同微笑壓低帽沿，蓋好口罩，轉身往收銀處邁去。「那你要聽好囉。」  
蕭敬騰來不及抓住他的手，口瞪口呆的看他走向店面。  
天啊，你還真的去啊，我是說笑而已…  
  
「我想要珍珠奶茶，是買給我最帥最俊身材最棒唱歌最好聽最可愛笑得最燦爛最愛惡作劇的愛人喝的，要加一份HONEY，謝謝。」  
方大同臉龐微紅，一接近就唸了一大串，中間一句從頭到尾給他含糊過去，只有頭尾句最清晰。  
  
男店員呆在當場，咕嚕咕嚕的不明句子過耳不入，只聽到了「愛人」什麼的。  
喂喂，人家聖誕節辛苦的打工打到腰酸背痛，腳快抽搐了，你這個又帽又口罩像個小偷的男人還過來大發閃光彈。我管你是不是買給你愛人喝的，我管你是買給老爸還是買給老媽喝的，那干我這窮苦學生什麼事!!?  
男店員心中一大段轟炸，生氣的收了錢轉身去弄飲料了，哼哼，還加蜜糖，甜死你!!  
  
方大同接過一杯明顯加了三份蜜糖，半杯呈深啡色、凝結得攪拌不來的「飲品」回來。  
蕭敬騰笑得身子都顫了，一直推開方大同要遞上的奇怪飲品，死不肯喝，  
「哈哈哈哈，店員、店員的臉好臭啊哈哈，你惹他生氣了!」  
「那你要不要跟他說『對不起，我來替我愛人道歉』?」  
方大同嘗試了一口，果然甜得嘴也黏緊了。  
「不要，他會氣炸的!哈哈!」蕭敬騰笑著搖頭，拉著方大同的手臂離開。  
「現在去哪?」方大同瞄瞄手錶。  
「我想看海。」蕭敬騰想了想，然後微笑說。  
* * *  
  
蕭敬騰駕著野狼跟方大同來到海邊。  
下了車踏著細沙走近，聽著海浪聲感到心靈好像被洗刷過一遍，變得靈動剔透。  
他們靜靜欣賞了一會，蕭敬騰說「有點冷。」立即被擁進了溫暖的懷抱。  
方大同感到蕭敬騰冷得微微打顫，知道他穿得太過單薄根本抵擋不了冷洌的海風，建議「不如我去買張毯子什麼的?」他記得剛下車時有間賣沙灘用品的小店，好像還有小型帳篷，東西很齊全。  
「嗯嗯。」也是冷得有點受不了，蕭敬騰抱著肩膀點頭。  
  
欣賞著潮起潮落，蕭敬騰心頭漲得滿滿的，都是幸福感。  
唉，雖然很不想哭，剛才還是丟臉的哭了。  
  
背後傳來細碎的腳步聲，以及幾下張開支架和布塊的蓬蓬聲響，蕭敬騰原以為是誰打開了小帳篷，想在沙灘過一夜，回頭卻看見方大同吃力的架好了堅固的三角形帳篷，拉開了中央的大拉鏈，招手要他過來。  
「你搞什麼啊…」蕭敬騰又一次被驚呆了，他們只是來一會，又沒準備要睡在這，不用故意花錢買這個東西吧，待會要怎麼帶走?  
「我睏了，想睡一會再去機場啊。」方大同把買回來的幾張大毯子堆滿帳篷的內壟，把小地方佈置得像個軟綿綿的睡床。「我們擠一擠就可以了。」而且躲在這裡一定比外頭暖和得多。  
「好吧。」蕭敬騰眼見那一方被佈置得暖烘烘的，也迫不及待的跑過來，脫了鞋子，捲進狹窄的小「睡床」中，拉起其中一張毯子蓋好，舒服的晃著腿。  
方大同感覺自己好像成功捕獲了小動物的獵人，搖頭苦笑。  
擠進他旁邊，然後曲起身子從內把蓬門的拉鏈拉好。  
「喂，不是這樣看海嗎?」蕭敬騰叫嚷。  
不是睡在蓬中一起看海嗎?只有一絲絲光從布面透進來，感覺很詭異。  
  
「先別看海了，只看著我。」  
「什麼啊…」  
蕭敬騰的所有抗議立時被封入一雙柔軟濕熱的唇中，喊不出聲音。  
* * *  
  
  
蕭敬騰被今晚過份主動的方大同輕微嚇到，但很快便鎮定下來了。  
方大同心中總留有類近紳士的自我約束感，所以在一開始的低頭封唇後，反而顯得凝滯不前，任兩人的唇像被糖漿黏合一般緊貼在一起，唇間微微張著噴灑著熱氣，讓心跳和奏著和諧的樂曲。  
海浪聲激蕩入耳中，沙沙啦啦的很動人，蕭敬騰聽著有點睏，同時又很想笑。  
於是他像貓咪般瞇起雙眼，貼著那顫抖的唇無聲輕笑。  
這幾聲笑顯然刺激了靜止不動的方大同，讓他側過頭，轉換了唇的角度，輕柔的吸吮著那愛笑的佻皮軟唇，伸出舌尖試探般在上唇唇心輕掃，不著急的緩緩探戈。  
蕭敬騰喜歡方大同如投石問路般淺的吻，但有時候，那進度就像在挑戰他的極限般，慢得人神共憤，於是他張開唇，用牙齒細力的啃了他的唇一下，當成催促。  
方大同受了這明確的指示，才伸出靈活的舌頭捲進濕潤的口腔中，挑起那塊同樣小巧的軟舌，帶點急躁的攪拌著。  
  
蕭敬騰曾開玩笑的問他會不會因為吃素，導致接吻也感到噁心?  
但很顯然他適應良好，也開始進步起來，不像一開始般避忌。  
蕭敬騰主動埋進方大同的懷中索取溫暖，仰起頭加深了這個溫馨的濕吻，不時動動舌頭與他的嬉戲，不過他不想太過主動，因為他更享受這個生澀的男人摸索的過程，那讓他的心暖暖的。他愛大同努力的想討好他的樣子，那令他感動。  
方大同的舌頭忽然頂進喉心，讓他升起一陣咳嗽的搔癢感，但很快又被他如小蛇般在嫩壁上的撫弄而消下來了。  
  
蕭敬騰皺眉，誰教你這招式的!?他有點惱，捏著肩膀把他推開，開玩笑的問。  
方大同的臉龐熊熊灼燒起來，清清喉嚨，「你啊...」  
蕭敬騰傻了，他都忘了這件事，原來是他告訴大同的呀....哎呀......  
於是兩個人在黑暗中相對無言，只剩臉頰自有生命的愈來愈滾燙，蕭敬騰尷尬得想要昏倒在毯上永遠不起來。他為什麼要問出來啊，弄得自己好像個妒夫，同時又透露了他一直覺得大同是個新手的事實...他...唉...完了...  
方大同也不知怎擺平這場烏龍，只好湊近臉龐噘起薄唇，輕輕啄敬騰的唇一下，重新再來，緩慢的挑開濕熱的唇，繼續吻下去，不時吸吮那溢出來的甜蜜。  
蕭敬騰也不想反抗，雙手攀上他的肩膀，延續了親吻。  
好了，現在即使大同把舌頭直接伸入喉嚨他也不會哼一句了。  
誰教他惡人先告狀，那麼野蠻。  
蕭敬騰不知道，這樣鬧彆扭的他在方大同眼中，其實非常可愛。  
  
方大同的吻雨點般灑落在頸窩，蕭敬騰還是任著他，把臉埋在毯子裡面昏沈。  
直到那溫柔得像沒有殺傷力的親吻繼續往下，他才明白今晚身上的人好像想要更多。  
他微撐起身子，迷糊的看著方大同。  
方大同也抬頭回望他，那清徹的眼神像在說，要喊停就乘現在。  
蕭敬騰抿嘴，這種如水般包容力最可惡，選擇權全在自己手上，好像他有多想要似的，不願意的話又委屈了大同。  
眼看他嘴角的一絲津液仍閃閃亮的拉連著自己的胸膛，這、這...算了，其實心底也不想反抗，蕭敬騰嘆口氣，拉起方大同的手狠咬一下算是允許了。  
  
方大同貼著他的胸膛微笑，拉起厚厚的毛衣把頭埋入，尋到了其中一顆冷得尖挺的乳頭，吻在旁邊等他有心理準備，然後含進口腔中舔一舔。  
「熱...」蕭敬騰略冷的身體被熱得激靈一下，彈起身子輕吟，火焰已經從體內芯處燃起來。  
「啊嗯...」胸前右邊的嫩紅被濕漉漉的舌尖搔弄著，一直向著同一方向緩緩的掃過，讓他要躲不躲的煩躁得要死，又不想直接逃開「不...」不是這樣的，很癢...  
方大同停下這重覆折磨人的動作，輕問「不是這樣的嗎?你要教我嗎?」  
蕭敬騰真想一拳打在他腹部卻又被壓得絲毫不動，「你喜歡...吧...」  
這叫他怎麼教啊?這個人何時變得狡猾起來了?  
  
「呀...嗄啊...」方大同冰冷的指尖觸上另一邊乳尖，蕭敬騰終於受不了、像喉嚨被捏住般尖喊起來，弓起身子，不被摸還不知道自己因為長期工作太忙，身體已變得這麼敏感了。  
他的臉像桃花般泛起粉紅，額邊一滴熱汗滑下來。  
他慶幸大同是個慢悠悠的人，有時間讓他掩下激動的反應，還不用太尷尬。  
但方大同卻受他的呻吟鼓勵，動作開始勤快起來，試探的用指甲用點力刮向嫩乳的尖端，讓蕭敬騰怨懟的把身體繃到極限，這樣...太用力了...他心中喃喃抱怨，卻不得為他試探的動作而狂亂。  
「喂...你...」  
看蕭敬騰被這樣子撫弄似乎很有感覺，方大同乾脆把兩手都鑽入衣服中捏著他的乳頭輕搔，讓蕭敬騰張開喉嚨卻叫不出聲音，眼眸開始滲出了濕潤。  
「呀...」  
  
燙紅的臉被吻上，現在熱得快著火的他碰上什麼都是冰涼的。  
「難受嗎?」方大同貼著他的耳朵問，原來是看敬騰皺緊眉頭想關心一下，結果呼進耳殼中的熱氣彷彿刺激到細微的神經，讓他打了個顫。  
蕭敬騰單手撫上他的髮尾，頻頻喘氣，點點頭又搖搖頭。  
「要繼續嗎?」方大同骨節分明的大手貼著他瘦得不盈一握的腰摸索，在助骨的空隙中撩撥，也冷靜不下去了。  
蕭敬騰含怨帶怒的瞪他，卻被那層模糊的淚霧磨平了銳利的眼箭。他雙手捲上方大同後腦勺的髮絲，有點粗暴的揪緊，然後仰起臉，封住他太多問題的唇!  
方大同也不用問是否要繼續了，因為他的舌頭快要被吮得發麻，很明顯是要撃破他脆弱的防線。  
他的手繼續向下撫摸...  
  
「啊...喂!」  
蕭敬騰忽然彈坐起來，盤起雙腿，嚇得方大同也停滯了所有動作。  
但是，停下來就表示大同的手正擱在自己脹得疼痛的下體，沒有收走。  
「大同...你在做什麼...?」  
蕭敬騰單手掩著爆紅的臉龐，輕輕的問，像是怕大聲一點會刺破什麼透明保護膜似的。  
方大同擼擼濕潤的唇瓣，「不...行嗎...」那他不是要他繼續?  
被問及的人完全語塞，他說的「繼續」其實不包括這個，他以為他們最多也只是互相摸一摸而已。  
而且他怎麼問得這麼無辜啊....  
「你、你有信仰的啊。」他提醒，現在為什麼是他在介意信仰問題了。  
「可是你沒有啊...」方大同低頭，想挪開那只放肆的手掌，卻在拉開時聽到敬騰難耐的喘息，忽然又不想拉開了於是又重新放好，讓蕭敬騰更驚訝。  
「所以...」你只是想讓我解放吧。  
蕭敬騰仰起頭，死盯著帳篷的布面，深深呼吸。「你不懂的。」  
「我懂，也想你快樂。」方大同又再湊近臉龐，吻上他的唇瓣，溫柔的轉換角度。  
  
蕭敬騰軟化下來了，躺平軟綿綿的身體，放棄了所有抵抗和對話(對於這樣的熱情時刻來說，他們也聊太多天了)，隨著方大同每次濕熱的吻而喘息，不時逸出一兩聲驚叫。  
牛仔褲鏈被拉下來了，涼風鑽進來讓敏感的地方更敏感，他打了個寒顫，下身立即被熾熱的手掌覆上，撐得酸痛的陽具像易碎品般被輕碰。  
他緊閉雙眼，任身上人像研究什麼新奇玩意般，開始轉動著掌心。他的陽具頂端感到發癢難耐，不禁扭動身軀，帶點急躁的要摩擦那柔軟的掌心。方大同像明瞭他的心意，輕輕拉下了濡濕的內褲，虛握住表皮撐得薄薄太過脆弱的頂部，立即讓蕭敬騰的身體弓到最大角度。  
「啊....啊....」蕭敬騰低啞的吟哦從牙關漏出來，讓方大同沙啞的笑。  
「喂喂....」他還沒說出什麼，方大同的手已經開始上下的套弄起來，不輕不重、不疾不隨的從頂端摸到根部，又從根部握回頂端，靠著小孔漏出的淚滴而加快速度。  
「嗄....嗄...」  
那種赤裸裸晾出下身，滑出濕潤的汁液被冷風吹涼，又受到熾熱摩擦的羞恥感覺快把他迫瘋。  
他恨死方大同的冷靜，而他已經被操弄得不能自己，氣喘得快要暈倒。  
  
蕭敬騰睜著通紅的眼眸望他，發現方大同也不是完全沒有反應，他的臉也像他一般紅，而且呼吸很密。他的腰酸得快斷掉，一直墜入慾望的深淵，心中卻意念一轉，他抽出放在旁邊的手準確的覆上方大同的下身，讓他嚇得呆了...  
「你也...嘿嘿嘿...」蕭敬騰笑啊笑，然後忽然笑不下去了，因為方大同的動作突然加得很快，把他的感覺再推高了一層，只能張著嘴，急忙換氣。  
「喔...」天啊，你惱羞成怒也不要這樣折磨我啊。  
  
「啊...啊」蕭敬騰覺得下身撐到極限，除了背部神經瘋狂升上來的快感，什麼也感受不到。  
他的世界只剩下電撃般又澀怯又想要更多的酸爽感，那只大手一直把他抬上天際，急攀上天堂般的歡愉把他滅頂。  
「好了好了停了...」蕭敬騰感覺不妙，那種瀕臨爆發的感覺讓他有點驚慌。  
但這次方大同可沒這麼聽話，還是維持著一定速度的套弄，讓身下的人叫得更甜蜜。  
「...你...停...」他不想要直接射出來啊...他要...  
方大同封住他太多意見的唇，用手指挑逗著頂端的縫隙，另手重施故技用他喜歡的方式摸上那敏感的乳尖，用生澀卻熱情的技巧把他迫到極限。  
  
「哇啊啊...嗄...嗄...」  
蕭敬騰緊繃到極點的腰身彎起來，終於隱忍不了洶湧的射精感，怎麼也忍不下來，只能帶著哭音的喊叫，射出了濃郁的精液，灑落在方大同的掌上。  
「嗄...」他覺得自己再呼吸不了新鮮空氣就要死了，他放鬆整個身體，攤軟在毯上拼命喘氣，受著餘韻的沖刷，昏昏沈沈。  
方大同的親吻灑在臉上很癢，蕭敬騰黑暗中瞄到發光的手錶，突然說  
「大同、你遲了你...遲到了!」  
豈料方大同卻不趕急「既然遲了，再遲點也沒關係。」  
他替蕭敬騰穿好被扯得凌亂的衣服，溫柔的說，他才不捨得這樣離開。  
蕭敬騰被摟進懷抱，呼吸開始抓回節奏，嘿嘿嘿的奸笑幾聲「我想到第三個懲罰了，大同...哈哈」  
方大同也有點睏了，輕問「什麼?」  
原來那些搞笑的「懲罰」還沒完啊...  
  
可是接下來的話卻絕對讓他笑不出來。  
「讓我看你的。」蕭敬騰黑暗中睜著圓亮的、閃亮的眼眸，軟軟要求。  
「看什麼...?」方大同問到一半已經明白了，臉焚燒起來。  
  
「我只看，我不會騷擾它的。」  
「不好吧...」方大同急急轉過身去。  
「過了十二時是boxing day哦。」就是拆禮物的日子啦。  
他伸手過去拉下方大同的褲鏈，讓他驚叫一聲。  
我要拆禮物啦，哈哈。  
  
雖然過了聖誕節，可是夜還很長很長。  
五小時過去了很久，方大同還是上不了飛機。  
  
  



End file.
